Episode 7919 (27th July 2012)
Plot It's Chesney's 18th birthday. Dev wakes up to find Lloyd has spent the night on the sofa. Dev thanks him for coming to his rescue. Sunita, Karl and the kids have breakfast together. In an attempt at some normality, Sunita suggests they go to the cinema but Aadi and Asha make it clear that they're not keen to spend time with Karl and would rather see their dad. Steve casually suggests to Michelle that they could meet for a drink. He's delighted when she agrees. When Rob discovers that Kirk's messed up an order he tells the girls that they'll have to work late to make up for it. Karl begs Lloyd for his job back at Street Cars but Lloyd refuses and tells Karl that because of him, Dev almost took his own life. Karl's shocked. Marcus tentatively asks Sean if he's okay about his relationship with Aiden. Sean admits that he's hurt and reckons it's best if they call an end to their friendship. Karl tells Sunita about Dev's suicide attempt. When Fiz invites Tyrone to Chesney's birthday party, Tyrone seems edgy. Fiz is concerned and Tyrone admits that Kirsty's got it into her head they fancy each other. As Fiz and Tyrone part company, Kirsty watches incensed. Ryan cons a £30 sub out of Steve to buy some drugs. Jason invites Maria for a drink and tells her to bring Marcus along too. Fiz, Anna, Gary, Katy and Owen throw a party for Chesney's 18th birthday. Gary's furious to learn that Rob's making Izzy work overtime. Ryan asks Kylie if she'd like to earn a bit of money and do him a favour at the same time. Sunita finds Dev in the Corner Shop. She locks the door and insists they need to talk. Gary marches into the factory and confronts Rob about making Izzy work too hard. As Izzy tries to intervene, she suddenly doubles over in pain. Izzy's beside herself, worried she might have lost the baby. Gary tries to calm her down. Sunita tells Dev to forget his suicidal thoughts and concentrate on his two lovely children who need him. Chesney's party is brought to an abrupt halt when Sean calls round to No.5 and breaks the news about Izzy. Barely able to contain her fury, Kirsty confronts Tyrone about his secret rendezvous with Fiz. Tyrone promises her that it was entirely innocent and manages to calm her down. At the hospital Gary, Anna, Owen and Katy nervously wait for news of Izzy. Lloyd is horrified to discover that Ryan's left Kylie in charge of the switch and when Ryan returns, Lloyd fires him. But Steve, desperate to impress Michelle, overrules Lloyd and tells Ryan that he can have one more chance. Michelle's grateful whilst Lloyd's speechless. Izzy breaks the news to Gary that she's had a miscarriage. Izzy and Gary hold each other and cry. Gary assures Izzy that as soon as she's well enough they'll try for another baby. Gary breaks the news to Owen, Anna and Katy that Izzy's lost the baby. Sean apologises to Marcus and tells him that he's quite within his rights to go out with whoever he likes. Marcus is touched. Dev spends the evening with Asha and Aadi and realises just how important they are to him. Izzy confides in Katy that she never intends to try for another baby as she knows she'd be putting her health at risk. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Karl Munro - John Michie *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Hope Stape - Ava & Isla McCulloch (Uncredited) *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nurse - Tigga Goulding *Doctor - Christine Brennan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Reception, waiting area and room 2 Notes *Last appearance of Hope Stape until 25th January 2013 and final appearance of Ava & Isla McCulloch in the role. In the character's next appearance she was played by Faith & Nicole Holt. *This hour-long episode was produced as two normal-length episodes, written by Martin Allen and Ellen Taylor respectively. These were edited together for broadcast and transmitted at the usual time of 7.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz invites Tyrone to Chesney's 18th birthday party, but Kirsty is furious when she sees them deep in conversation; Lloyd refuses to give Karl his job back and reveals that a despairing Dev almost took his own life; and Rob informs the factory workers they will have to stay late to rectify Kirk's mistake with an order, prompting an argument with an angry Gary. However, as Izzy tries to intervene, she suddenly doubles up with pain and is rushed to hospital. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,730,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Extended episodes